The Fox in The Country
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Renamon was seperated from the Digital world and is now in the human world where she was raised by an old man until he died. She is now all alone with no one to talk to until someone comes.
1. How to Whack a Fish

A/N: Renamon was accidentally token from the digital world to the human world. She was raised by an elder man until he died. And now, she's all alone in the mountains. Until one faithful day……

Renamon was running through the forest with wood on her back, jumping from tree to tree as she saw a nearby river. She leaped out of the tree she was in and walked up to it.

"This is perfect!" She said as she dropped her pile of wood, and dipped her tail in the river lightly wagging it, "And all I have to do is wait."

She sat there for about 20 minutes.

Then, she sensed something coming up as she removed her tail from the water and jumped, seeing a huge salmon jump out of the water. The kistune smiled at her bait as she kicked the huge fish one, knocking him out in an instant.

"Cool. I caught something bigger than the last few times I've been here," The yellow fox said, putting the pile of wood back on her back, picking up the huge salmon by its tail and dragged it back home with one hand happily smiling at her snack, "This should keep me set until dinner time."

_**A/N: I'm sorry this first chapter is so short. I didn't know how to start this one out since this is my first Digimon fanfic. I was inspired by Dragonball since I got that and The Digimon Movie yesterday, and they're both kick ass!! Anyways, if you like this little short fic, comment, please.**_


	2. The Meet and Greet

Renamon is a digimon. She is originally from a place called the Digital World, but was accidentally blown away from the other digeggs by a huge sandstorm that blew her into a digital field that sent her to the human world where an old retired fighter was now a farmer who lived far out in the mountain saw the digiegg fall to the ground near his feet when it rolled from out of the thick grass.

The old man's name was Zumo. He picked up the egg and felt it wiggle and move as it hatched into a small yellow furry thing called Reremon. Zumo was surprised to see the little creature hatch out of the egg. But he smiled and took her home to his house.

During the years Reremon was there with Zumo, she digivolved to Viximon and began helping and training with Zumo who taught her everything he knew. Five years later, Viximon digivolved to Renamon. On her birthday (I'm not sure how old she is) Zumo told her about how he found her when she first hatched from the digiegg where he found her. He also said that the years he's been with Renamon, he felt like she's more than just her pupil. She's like a member of his family. A granddaughter.

Renamon didn't know what a granddaughter is, but she was happy that Zumo cared about her and wanted to call him something else besides Master Zumo. Until he told her to call him Grandpa. She nodded and called Zumo that from that day forward.

Then, one day, he didn't wake up.

Renamon tried to wake him up, but nothing worked.

He was dead.

Renamon didn't know what death was, or how it can occur to anyone.

She was never taught that.

She was taught to never leave the mountains and go into the city because if she did, the people there will try and capture her, and take her away somewhere. She asked why and Zumo said that she was different from any human and they might not look at her they way he looks at her. They might think she's a monster and would try anything to get rid of her. Even destroy her.

Renamon was surprised to hear that and nodded to Zumo's understanding of not leaving the mountain unless necessary.

But before Zumo passed, he gave Renamon a mechanical device (A D-Arc) and wrapped it around the fox's neck. He also told her that if he didn't wake up one day, to put his body in the river so his body could drift down the shore. Renamon asked why and he answered with a smile……

"Don't worry. I won't be gone. I'll just be going away for a while."

And did what her grandfather told her as she saw his body in the river and saw him drift away from her.

She was crying when she saw him float farther and farther away from shore.

So, from that day on, Renamon was left all alone for years. Eating and training with big animals that tried to attack her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Renamon was walking down the dirt road to her house, someone was riding on their motorcycle from a distance.

'This place is new to me since I've never been to this mountain before.' It was a girl with red shoulder length hair that's in a ponytail. She's around 15-16 years old wearing a black shirt with dark blue pants and white sneakers with sunglasses. She continued to drive up through the dirt road and saw Renamon walking in the middle without a care in the world.

In half panic, the girl puts on the brakes, hitting Renamon, running her over in the process.

"Oh, my god! I hit a fox!" She exclaimed, seeing Renamon painfully sit up, holding her heat in pain, "Wait a minute. She's alive?"

"Ow! What was that for?!" Renamon said.

"And it talks, too?!" And sees that Renamon wasn't there anymore. "Uh, where's she go?" Then felt someone lifting the motorcycle as Renamon was underneath it.

"This is for hitting me, you talking animal!" She grunted throwing the girl along with the bike a few feet away from her destroying it.

"Hey! Why the hell did you do that?!" The red-head girl angrily said.

"Aah! A ghost! Stay away from me!" Renamon yelped jumping back in defense.

"I'm not a ghost. I'm a human being," The girl blantly told the kistune.

"Wait...a human?"

"Yeah. Haven't you seen one before?"

"Well, no. But you look different," Renamon said slowly approaching the red-head teen, "You look….smaller and softer. Like a little animal."

"That's because I'm a teenage woman."

Renamon blinked. "A…A woman?"

"Yeah. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"….Not really. I've never seen a human besides my grandpa, but he's an old man."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yeah. He told me to carry him to the river and watch him drift away if he didn't wake up one day," The kistune explained.

"Oh," The teen said.

"But before Grandpa took his long sleep, he told me that if I ever met a girl, I have to be really nice to her."

"Oh, okay, I guess."

"But what I don't get it that animal you tamed. Is it dead?" Renamon wondered slowly walking up to the motorcycle on all fours.

"It's a motorcycle."

"A motor…..cycle?" Renamon sniffs and pokes at the motorcycle as it puffed out smoke, making the fox jump and run away from the bike hiding behind the red-haired female.

'Is she playing? She can't be _that_ dumb not to know,' She thought as Renamon walks from behind the girls' back.

"Uh, where are you from?" The kistune asked.

"I'm from the city."

"They city? Wow, my grandpa told me about it when he was a city boy. Is it big?"

"Uh-huh. It's really big."

"Woow!" The Renamon heard her stomach growl. "Oh. I almost forgot about my fish." She runs over and picks it up. "Since you're here, do you wanna come over my house? The yellow animal asked.

"Sure," The girl said, "My name's Rika. Rika Nonaka."

"That's a nice name. My is Renamon." The yellow vixen smiled walking to her house with the girl Rika behind her.


	3. That's What it is?

"Welcome to my house!" Renamon introduced opening the door. It's a small little cottage that had two beds with a fireplace and a small kitchen to make food, even though Renamon didn't know how to cook any known recipes.

"I like your house. It's very cozy," Rika said as Renamon ran to one of the beds that is hers and went under it, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting grandpa."

'Her grandpa? She said that he's dead,' Rika thought as Renamon pulled out the white blue D-Arc and walked it over to Rika, holding it protectively in her furry paws.

"Rika, this is my grandpa. Well, technically, this is my Grandpa's token to me before he didn't wake up," Renamon smiled as Rika's eyes widened at the device realizing what it is.

'Wait. Is that…….?'

"I'm not sure what this thing does, but I can sense Grandpa's spirit in it whenever I heat it beep."

"Whenever it beeps?"

"Yeah. It's been beeping all day. But now, it just suddenly stopped. Maybe you can see what's going on with it."

"Okay. Let me see it." Renamon hands Rika the device as the screen of it blinked rapidly beeping loudly when it was placed in her hand.

"Wow! Grandpa must really like you it he's glowing like that," Renamon gasped as Rika held the D-Arc in her hand.

'This device. Is……a D-Arc?' She thought as Renamon was outside cooking the huge salmon over an open fire, 'But how did Renamon get this? Unless…..'

"Hey, Rika! This fish is ready!" Renamon called out tearing off a huge piece of the salmon.

'She's from…..The Digital World? But how?' Rika thought, 'How did she get this?'


End file.
